Mi Mejor Enemigo
by Espartano
Summary: un joven "persigue" a Manny y Frida...por lo cual ellos buscaran respuestas acerca de la identida de ese desconocido, y lo mas importante ¿sera amigo o enemigo?...
1. Chapter 1  el inicio del misterio

Hola a todos…una placer estar aquí en fanfiction! Este será mi primer fic de una larga lista que tengo preparado!, espero que sea de su agrado, y sin más preámbulo les presento MI PRIMERA HISTORIA! : - D

**MI MEJOR ENEMIGO**

La Ciudad Milagro, un lugar inmundo de crimen e infamia!, plagado de villanos de todas clases, de simples ladrones, a genios malvados cuyo único objetivo es el poder absoluto sobre el mundo y la codicia!...pero no solamente encontramos eso, por suerte existen los Superhéroes! Que arriesgan sus vidas a diario para impedir que el mal avance y proteger a los ciudadanos inocentes.

En esta ciudad se encontraban dos jóvenes, Manny Rivera, un joven de 13 años, también conocido como "El Tigre", hijo de un reconocido y admirado superhéroe "White Pantera", y nieto de un temido súper villano "Puma Loco"…acompañado de su mejor amiga de toda la vida, Frida Suarez, hija del jefe de policía "Emiliano Suarez", además ella toca en una banda llamada "los sombreros atómicos"…

Ambos jóvenes se dirigían hacia la escuela Leone, pero no demostraban el mas mínimo rasgo de alegría, sino de tristeza por tener que ir a la escuela y soportar las aburridas clases, la fea comida que servían, y al constante fastidio que generaban los profesores. El trayecto hacia su destino era a paso lento y en un completo silencio, hasta que uno decidió acabar con eso.

_este día será muy aburrido! – comento Frida.

_tienes toda la razón!, tendremos que soportar toda la tarea que nos hagan hacer! La comida que sirven es horrible! Y para colmo tenemos que soportar al vicedirector Chakal! – respondió Manny.

_tranquilo Manny, ya verás que si no le pones atención a nada, el tiempo pasara volando! Jajaja – contesto su amiga, a lo que Manny no respondió, solo se quedo mirando al parque por el cual estaban cruzando antes de llegar a la escuela. Frida se percató de eso y pregunto:

_pasa algo malo Manny?

_te has dado cuenta de que ese tipo nos ha estado mirando hace ya un rato? – pregunto Manny.

_cual tipo? – pregunto Frida, para luego ver a un joven a la distancia, pero que efectivamente los estaba observando, se podía ver que tenía una expresión de asombro y duda a las vez!

_que crees que quiera? – pregunto Frida.

_no lo sé. Pero no lo quiero averiguar, mejor vallamos a la escuela- respondió Manny, retomando su camino junto a Frida, pero sin dejar de observar de vez en cuando al sujeto.

Pasaron unos minutos, hasta que Manny no pudo divisar mas al sujeto de hace unos instantes. Aliviado, se percato de que habían llegado a la escuela, donde tuvieron que soportan horas y horas de estudio.

Al finalizar las clases de ese día, ambos chicos salieron felices de que todo el aburrimiento haya terminado y tanto Frida como Manny pensaban ideas de cómo pasar el fin de semana a pura diversión.

_que tal si vamos a los video juegos Maya? – pregunto Manny

_no puede ser mañana Manny?, ahora tengo muchísimas ganas de comer…

_churros? – interrumpió Manny.

_COMO ADIVINASTE? – pregunto exaltada Frida.

_solo digamos que era fácil saberlo jajaja- rió el chico, para luego ver que Frida no le prestó mucha atención porque estaba mirando el parque, como si buscara algo, o a alguien.

_que perdiste Frida? – pregunto con curiosidad Manny.

_recuerda que justo aquí era donde estaba ese sujeto de esta mañana- respondió la chica.

_tienes razón…pero no lo veo- expreso Manny.

_yo tampoco…quien pudo ser? – comento Frida.

_no lo sé, pero cuando lo vi, sentí como si lo conociera de algún lado…debo estar confundido! – reprocho Manny.

_es curioso que digas eso, porque es exactamente lo que sentí yo también! – dijo ella.

Manny y Frida se quedaron mirando unos segundo, intentando comprender quien pudo ser ese extraño sujeto. Al no encontrar ninguna respuesta a tal pregunta, decidieron seguir caminando hacia sus casas. Unos minutos más tarde ambos chicos estaban en casa de Frida, comiendo unos churros y mirando televisión, para poder olvidar lo antes sucedido.

Más tarde, Manny se encontraba en la puerta de enfrente de la casa de Frida, a punto de irse, hasta que le dijo a Frida.

_te llamo luego, te parece? Así vemos que podemos hacer mañana- dijo Manny, a lo que Frida no contestó.

_Frida?- insistió Manny.

_el sujeto de hoy…está ahí! – señalo con algo de temor la niña, a una cuadra mas delante de donde ellos se encontraban. Manny miro y pudo ver que efectivamente, era el chico que hoy los estaba observando, y que también lo estaba haciendo en ese mismo momento.

_tranquila Frida, entra a tu casa, y quédate con tu padre…no tienes de que preocuparte, de seguro es nuevo en la ciudad y está totalmente perdido! – comento Manny

_pero porque nos mira de esa forma? – pregunto Frida.

_debe ser pura coincidencia, ya verás que no lo volveremos a ver más.

_si tu lo dices – comento más confiada Frida- , entonces nos vemos mañana.

_SI, nos vemos.

_nos vemos, cuídate.

En ese momento, Manny comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa, para luego mirar a su alrededor, en un intento por ver al sujeto de hace unos instantes, pero sin resultado alguno, por lo cual dejo de darle importancia y siguió su camino. Mientras tanto Frida estaba acostada en su cama, a punto de dormir, cuando sin evitarlo, se pregunto a si misma.

_quien será ese sujeto?...un amigo?...o enemigo?. Dijo la niña para luego quedar totalmente dormida.

**Bueno!...para ser el primer capítulo, en mi opinión no quedo del todo mal, jajajaja…pido a todos/as los chicos/as que lean esto, que si quieren y pueden darme unos consejos, tips, ideas, criticas o cualquier cosa…dejen reviews…serán muy bienvenidos.**

**Más adelante subiré los demás capítulos, y créanme que esto apenas comienza, tengo muchas ideas para lo que queda de la historia jajajaja…gracias a todos…nos vemos…**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA A TODOS! Eh aquí el segundo capítulo de la historia. Por mi parte estoy muy feliz por poder seguir con la historia! Y por ser parte de fanfiction!...bue. sin más que decir, los dejo con el nuevo capítulo de…**

**Mi mejor enemigo: **

**Capitulo 2 – revelaciones**

era ya el tal esperado fin de semana…donde Manny y Frida tenían planeado un montón de travesuras para pasarla de la mejor forma posible. Era pasado el medio día, cuando Frida se encontraba en casa de Manny, ambos estaban en el salón, sentados en el sofá, hablando de lo que harían ese día.

_primero iremos a los videos juego – dijo Frida.

_después buscaremos algo de MOLE para lanzarle a la gente! – dijo Manny.

_luego iremos a ver la película que conseguí! "R.E.C"! – menciono alegre la niña.

_y luego… - intento seguir Manny pero lo interrumpieron.

_HARAN LAS TAREAS QUE LES DIJE QUE HICIERAN! – grito Rodolfo, indicándole a su hijo y a su amiga que debían terminar los deberes primero.

_pero papá! Es fin de semana! – reprocho Manny

_si, en estos días hay que divertirse y descansar de todo el trabajo que nos da la escuela! – lo secundo su amiga

_NADA DE PEROS! , O hacen los deberes o ambos quedaran castigados!. Deben limpiar la casa, ya está muy sucia! – ordeno el adulto.

_déjalos divertirse Rodolfo – indico gran papi (puma loco) – así cuando sean grandes serán grandes villanos!.

_olvídalo! Manny será un gran héroe, así que debe aprender de la responsabilidad!...empezando por hacer los deberes que le dije que haga! – dijo Rodolfo

En ese momento, granpapi y Rodolfo, comenzaron a discutir acerca de que Manny sea Héroe o villano. A lo que Manny llego a hartar y decidió irse de ese lugar con Frida.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el parque, donde se sentaron en un lugar al que siempre iban a relajarse, era bajo un gran árbol ubicado en el centro del parque, el cual otorgaba una sobra ideal para poder rejarse e inclusive dormir un poco.

Manny se recostó en el césped y junto a él lo imito su amiga, pasaron unos minutos de silencio hasta que Frida le pregunto a su amigo.

_oye Manny, anoche antes de dormir, no pude evitar pensar sobre lo que paso anoche.

_sobre qué cosa Frida? – dudo Manny

_sobre el sujeto que nos estaba mirando, quien crees que puede ser? – pregunto Frida

_solo nos miro un rato Frida, no tengas miedo, no creo que sea alguien que quiera secuestrarnos o algo por el estilo – respondió Manny

_no es que tenga miedo, es que no puedo dejar de pensar en que creo haberlo visto de algún lado, como si nos conociéramos de hace tiempo.

_mmh, crees que debamos preguntarle a alguien si lo conocen?

_no sé, de seguro creerán que estamos locos!

_no perdemos nada con intentarlo – insistió el chico.

_tienes razón, debemos intentar saber quién es, como dijiste, no perdemos nada con hacerlo – dijo aceptando la proposición de Manny

_de acuerdo, pero a quien le podríamos preguntar?

_que te parece si le preguntamos a tu papá Manny? – pregunto Frida

_no te parece que debamos preguntarle a alguien más, como a tu padre, a Emiliano? – exclamo Manny

_podríamos, pero tu Padre conoce las calles porque siempre atrapa villanos! De seguro él puede llegar a conocer a el tipo de anoche – respondió Frida

_tienes razón!, vamos a buscar a papá, y pongámosle fin al misterio – propuso Manny

Así ambos amigos se fueron directo a "la casa del macho", hogar de los Rivera. Una vez ahí, buscaron a Rodolfo para poder hacerle las preguntas que habían preparado, buscaron y buscaron por minutos pero al parecer no se encontraba en casa en ese momento.

_mala suerte Manny, tendremos que esperar a que vuelva tu papá – dijo Frida

_no podríamos preguntarle a TU papá? – reprocho Manny

_que no! Ya te dije que es tu padre es el más indicado para preguntarle, el mío no nos prestaría atención, además acuérdate que te odia! –

_si, mejor esperamos a mi papá – dijo Manny

Entonces los dos se sentaron a mirar tele, pero sin dejar de pensar sobre lo que tenían que conversar con el padre de Manny, y no dejaban de prestar atención por si llegaba a casa. Pasaron un par de horas, y ambos chicos comenzaron a desesperarse porque Rodolfo no llegaba a casa, ellos querían sacarse las dudas de una vez por todas, y no querían esperar ni un solo minuto más.

_ya es suficiente!, no puedo esperar un solo segundo mas, donde se metió mi papá? – pregunto exaltado Manny

_relájate Manny, de seguro no tarda en venir, ya verás que en unos minutos va a entra por esa puerta – dijo Frida, señalando la puerta de entrada, en un intento de hacer sentir mejor a su amigo

_pero ya quiero que nos de alguna pista de quien puede ser ese sujeto! – reprocho Manny

_hoy era yo la alterada y ahora eres tu – dijo de forma sarcástica su amiga – espera unos minutos mas y nos podremos sacar todas las dudas posibles.

_pero que tal si él no sabe nada? – Dijo el chico – estaremos igual que al inicio, debemos buscar a alguien que sepa quién es ese sujeto – pero justo al terminar su frase, Manny fue interrumpido por alguien.

_se puede saber de que "sujeto" hablan? – dijo Rodolfo que había llegado hace unos instantes y no había podido evitar escuchar la pequeña discusión que tenia los niños.

_PAPÁ! Por fin llegas!, donde te habías metido? – le pregunto su hijo

_había quedado en ayudar a tu madre con la re decoración de su casa – respondió Rodolfo – pero díganme, de que estaban hablando ustedes dos?.

_queríamos hacerle unas preguntas sobre alguien – dijo Frida

_preguntas sobre alguien? Y quien puede ser ese "alguien"? – pregunto confundido el adulto.

_esa es la pregunta, ayer cuando íbamos a la escuela no topamos con un sujeto que nos miraba de forma sospechosa durante un largo rato, luego en la noche cuando me estaba yendo de casa de Frida hacia acá nos volvimos a topar con ese sujeto, y aun seguía observándonos a ambos – dijo Manny, relatándole la historia su padre – luego lo perdí de vista y no hemos podido dejar de pensar en el.

_y ambos creemos conocerlo de algún lado, pero no podemos recordar de donde – dijo Frida

_de seguro debe ser su imaginación, no saben que no es educado juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas? – dijo Rodolfo regañando a Manny y a Frida – es posible que necesitaba ayuda y ustedes dos pensaban esas cosas en vez de ayudarlo.

_no papá! El nos miraba de una forma algo tenebrosa, si necesitaba ayuda la hubiese pedido…pero no lo hizo – dijo defendiéndose Manny

_exacto…necesitamos que nos ayude a saber quién es, por favor señor Rivera! – dijo Frida, poniendo una cara de suplica.

_vamos papá, ayúdanos! Si? – dijo Manny imitando a su amiga

_OK, de acuerdo de acuerdo…pero solo esta vez, escucharon! – dijo Rodolfo aceptando la proposición de Manny y Frida.

En ese momento, planearon una forma de que Rodolfo pueda ver al sujeto de los otros días, para así poder intentar revelar la identidad del misterioso hombre, el plan era simple, Rodolfo acompañaría a los chicos en el mismo lugar que vieron por primera vez al sujeto, y lo buscarían, hasta ayarlo. Estuvieron un momento hablando sobre el plan, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que ya era tarde, por lo cual Frida se fue a su casa, para descansar al igual que lo haría Manny, así lograr revelar la identidad del sujeto misterioso de una vez por todas.

Era ya de mañana…muy rápido paso el tiempo de espera, y ambos chicos quedaron en juntarse en la plaza a las 14:00 hs en punto para llevar a cabo su plan. Pasadas las 14:05 hs, Manny, Frida y Rodolfo, se encontraban en la plaza buscando por todos lados al sujeto, paso una hora de búsqueda pero no pudieron ayarlo.

_DONDE ESTA! Debería de estar por aquí – dijo algo enojado Manny, cansado de buscar

_que tal si vamos a otro lado a buscar? Puede ser que lo encontremos más adelante – dijo la chica de pelo azul

_y si mejor olvidamos todo esto y vamos a casa? – dijo Rodolfo algo cansado de tanta espera – olvídenlo de una vez, solo era un hombre común y corriente, que hay de misterioso en eso?

_vamos papá! Dijiste que nos ayudarías! – menciono Manny

_si, además no debe estar muy lejos, verdad Manny? – dijo Frida, pero sin obtener respuesta de Manny.

_oye Manny, me escuchas? – insistió la chica, pero sucedió lo mismo, él la ignoro.

_Manny! – grito la niña – que tanto miras?

_Papá! El es el sujeto – dijo el moreno, apuntando una cuadra más adelante, lugar al cual dirigieron sus mirada Rodolfo y Frida, hasta que pudieron observar a un joven que los estaba observando.

_y? lo conoces? – le pregunto Manny a su padre, pero Rodolfo se quedo mirando al joven, con una mirada de duda, pero a la vez de alegría.

Luego, Manny y Frida se percataron de que el sujeto comenzó a dirigirse hacia donde ellos estaban parados, acción por la cual los chicos comenzaron a inquietarse un poco.

_viene hacia acá. – dijo Frida algo asustada.

_ya se! – dijo Manny quien estaba algo inquieto. Pasaron unos segundos incómodos hasta que estaban cara a cara con el sujeto, luego el silencio era absoluto. Rodolfo tenía una expresión de asombro por ver a ese joven, cosa que dejo con dudas a Manny y a Frida, hasta que Rodolfo dijo.

_no puede ser, eres tú! – dijo para luego poner una gran sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que hizo más grandes las dudas de los chicos.

_hola Rodolfo, tiempo sin vernos. – dijo el joven misterioso para luego abrazar a Rodolfo en señal de amistad.

**Jajajaja…este capitulo quedo mas largo que el primero jaja…es que me agarro una inspiración que no podía dejar pasar!...bue, espero que le haya gustado…DEJEN REVIEWS! En caso de que quieran darme algún consejo o solo darme unas palabritas de animo…todo es bienvenido…mas adelante subiré los demás capítulos, esta semana ando ocupado con el colegio, asi que será el viernes o con suerte antes el tercer capítulos…hasta entonces, nos vemos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA! Bueno!, hasta ahora creo que me va bien con el fic!...eh hecho algo de tiempo para hacer el tercer capítulo…y ni me imagino lo que voy a tardar con el resto jajajajaja…bue, espero que les guste…AH! Este capítulo va dedicado a ****fridanikte**** y ****fiore-star****, gracias por sus comentarios y para que sepan si voy a poner en alguna parte algo de romance…dedicado a ustedes!...jejejeje…ahora sin más que decir, los dejo con el nuevo capítulo de…**

**Mi mejor enemigo**

**Capitulo 3 – viejas amistades**

Duda, duda, y más duda…eso era lo único que corría por las mentes de estos jóvenes al ver que el sujeto desconocido, no resulto ser del todo "desconocido". Al parecer era más que un simple hombre, por el simple hecho de que Rodolfo ha mostrado un gran interés por él, inclusive no dudo en abrazarlo ni bien lo reconoció, pero la duda aun seguía sin encontrar respuestas, así que Manny y Frida no lo pensaron dos veces y decidieron terminar de una vez con todo ese misterio.

_momento! Papá, lo conoces? – pregunto Manny

_por supuesto mi´jo!, porque no me dijiste que había vuelto? – respondió el adulto.

_que habías vuelto?, pero ni siquiera lo conozco! – dijo exaltado el joven

_SI! Y porque nos observabas los otros días! – dijo Frida

_niños, realmente no lo recuerdan? – dijo asombrado Rodolfo ante tal olvido de los jóvenes, quienes solo negaron con la cabeza.

_no me impresiona en nada, ustedes se olvidan de todo! – dijo en forma sarcástica Rodolfo – Manny y Frida, el es Sebastian, me impresiona que no lo sepan!.

_Sebastian?, y de donde lo conoces? – dijo Manny

_chicos, no solo yo lo conozco, ustedes también! El paso mucho tiempo con ustedes cuando eran chicos, bueno! Más chicos. – al decir esto tanto Manny como Frida estaban impactados por lo que había dicho Rodolfo.

_hagamos una cosa – menciono el adulto – vallamos a casa y ahí se sacaran las dudas que tengan, mientras comemos algo.

Sin dudar de tal proposición, Manny, Frida, Rodolfo y el joven llamado Sebastian, se dirigieron a la casa del macho, para conversar sobre la identidad de Sebastian, y comer algo.

Una vez en la casa de los Rivera, todos se sirvieron una taza de té, y algunos churros (cosa que hizo alegrar muchísimo a Frida). Hubo un silencio algo incomodo durante algunos minutos, hasta que Rodolfo rompió tal tranquilidad que se encontraba presente.

_y bien niños, por donde empezamos? – dijo el adulto.

_solo queremos saber quién es?, de donde lo conocemos Frida y yo? – Dijo Manny

_entonces será del principio – respondió Rodolfo.

_por favor Rodolfo, si me permites, quisiera ser yo quien relatase toda la historia – propuso el joven desconocido por Manny y Frida

_de acuerdo, no hay ningún problema – dijo el adulto – presten atención chicos, ahora sabrán toda la verdad.

Ambos jóvenes estaban tan inquietos que inclusive comenzaron a sudar ante la espera de la conversación, Manny y Frida querían ponerle fin al misterio lo antes posible, asi que decidieron mantenerse callados y escuchar lo más atentamente posible lo que dijera el joven.

_bueno, primero que nada, me llamo Sebastian y tengo 17 años, nos conocemos hace un buen tiempo. Todo comienza cuando yo llegue a esta ciudad, hace diez años, no conocía a nadie, no sabía dónde estaba ninguno de los edificios principales de la ciudad. Con el tiempo conocí a muchas personas, tanto buenas como malos, aproximadamente en mi primer mes en esta ciudad conocí a su padre, durante un robo que estaba siendo cometido por "El oso", yo estaba cerca de ese lugar y vi que cuando el intentaba escapar con el botín del saqueo su padre lo detuvo, pero el oso intento golpearlo con una bolsa de dinero, muy pesado y duro, pero al lanzar la bolsa con el botín en un intento de golpear a White Pantera, lo esquivo y fue a parar cerca mío, tome la bolsa sin dudarlo y se la lance a su padre que uso para noquear al oso y llevarlo a la cárcel. Entonces su padre me agradeció por tal acto, y me dijo que si necesitaba ayuda no dudase en contar con él, por lo cual le pedí que me enseñara la ciudad, a lo cual acepto sin dudarlo.

Con el tiempo conocí la ciudad, a sus habitantes, los héroes y los villanos, luego su padre decidió enseñarme a defenderme por mis propios métodos, debido a que la ciudad es algo peligrosa y no siempre encontraría a alguien para darme una mano en tiempos de crisis, por lo cual me enseño a luchar. Al principio fue un duro trabajo, por los ejercicios que me daba para aprender, sino que no es lo mismo ser un héroe con súper poderes, que alguien que no los tiene, por lo cual estuvo un tiempo entrenándome. Estuve un par de años siento el "aprendiz" de Rodolfo, y con el arduo trabajo que realizamos, termine con una gran fuerza, mayor inteligencia, agilidad y muchas cosas más, en ese momento nuestra amistad creció con el paso de los días. Hasta el momento en el cual, me presento a su familia. Ahí conocí a tu madre Manny, María era y es una mujer muy amable conmigo, me demostró que es una buena amiga, y tú recién eras un niño pequeño, apenas tenias 3 años, recién comenzabas con la escuela. Tu padre y tu madre por lo general estaban muy ocupados, Rodolfo luchando contra el crimen las 24 horas del día, y tu madre con el trabajo de cantante de mariachi, y tu abuelo, ese puma loco estaba más obsesionado con robar dinero que no estaba en casa ni un solo segundo, de seguro robando un banco o sacándole dinero a la gente por diversos medios.

Por lo que cuando necesitaban que alguien te cuidara, me llamaban a mí. Ambos íbamos a todos lados, como los video juegos, la heladería, el parque o solo jugábamos en tu casa, un día conocí a Frida cuando te fui a buscar a la escuela, ambos estaban cada segundo juntos, por lo cual siempre que estábamos por salir a divertirnos invitábamos a Frida, ya que su padre Emiliano le daba permiso de estar con nosotros.

_conocías a mi papá? – dijo Frida, interrumpiendo el relato.

_por supuesto, fue cuando me estaba entrenando tu padre Manny, unos ejercicios era el de ayudarlo a combatir el crimen, y al llevar a los criminales a la cárcel, siempre veía a Emiliano, con el tiempo comenzamos a conversar y crear tácticas para combatir a los criminales, hasta que gane su confianza. Por eso te permitía salir con Manny y conmigo, porque yo era quien te cuidaba, porque Emiliano me tenía confianza.

El tiempo pasaba día a día, y yo me relacionaba con ustedes mucho mas, además de entrenar siempre que podía, por lo que mis habilidades incrementaban poco a poco, y como es natural, la gente que me veía me consideraba un héroe por atrapar a muchos villanos, pero no todo el color del arcoíris, como es sabido, los villanos comenzaron a odiarme cada vez mas y mas, y no es raro, siempre que podía detenía sus planes de conseguir dinero o gobernar la ciudad. Mis primeros enemigos fueron buitrila de la parvada de furia, el oso, el doctor chipotle padre, ya que su hijo aun no era un gran villano, y muchos otros más, pero la peor fue Sartana De Los Muertos, mi primer batalla con ella fue cuando quería destruir el centro de la ciudad con tu ejercito de esqueletos, yo justamente estaba con ustedes dos en el parque y luego llego Sartana, hizo un gran desastre con el lugar, por lo que muchos héroes fueron a detenerla, cosa que no era nada fácil. En un momento nos vio y quiso hacerles daño, así que la enfrente, la batalla duro un largo rato, pero sartana se retiro al ver que su ejército había sido vencido y se encontraban allí varios héroes, anulando toda posibilidad de victoria de Sartana. Pero no tuve mucha suerte, había salido herido durante el enfrentamiento, así que pase varios días en descanso, pero me recupere al paso de unos días.

Ya, pasado el tiempo, yo tenía 11 años, y decidí que era tiempo de decir adiós, me despedí de mis amigos, de Rodolfo, María, Granpappi, Emiliano y su esposa Carmela, además de ustedes dos (Manny y Frida). Decidí ir a recorrer el mundo, aprendiendo sobre todas las culturas del mundo, nuevas formas de entrenamiento, conocí a muchas personas y me volví una persona más fuerte tanto interna como externamente. Mi fuerza se incremento de una manera que nunca me había imaginado, aprendí tantas cosas que ustedes ni siquiera se imaginan, y vi lugares que no figura en ningún mapa del mundo. Hasta que me di cuenta de que mi viaje ya había durado lo suficiente como para volver a ver a mis viejos amigos, por eso decidí volver.

_pero porque nos mirabas de esa manera tan extraña los otros días? – pregunto Manny

_es que no sabía si realmente eran ustedes dos, y no quería meter la pata, han cambiado bastante con el paso de estos años. – explico Sebastian luego de reír un poco.

Luego de terminar con la historia, Manny y Frida se quedaron pensando mucho, respecto a lo que le acababan de contar, quedaron tan sorprendidos que se quedaron en silencio durante un largo rato. Hasta que Frida rompió el silencio.

_no puedo creer que hayamos pasado tanto tiempo contigo y no nos hayamos acordado de nada!

_y porque en ningún momento no nos dijiste nada sobre el papá – dijo Manny

_porque pensé que se acordaban de él y que lo extrañaban, así que intentaba evitar esa conversación. – dijo Rodolfo a su hijo.

_por cierto sebastian, cuánto tiempo te quedaras en la ciudad? – dijo el adulto

_no lo tengo determinado, pero será por un tiempo, me quedare en un departamento ceca de aquí – dijo Sebastian – espero que podamos juntarnos para conversar de los viejos tiempos.

_por supuesto! – dijeron Rodolfo, Manny y Frida al unísono, con una alegría por volver a ver a un viejo amigo.

Tanto Manny como Frida quedaron más que satisfechos por revelar el misterio de su amigo Sebastian, y tenían pensado pasar mucho tiempo con él, para divertirse y conocerse mejor.

**Y bueno gente, así termina el capítulo 3 de la historia…solo quiero decir que si bien aquí no sucede muchas cosa malas, solo debo decir que recuerden que…no todo es color de rosas!...que Manny y Frida aprovechen, porque todo va a cambiar más adelante…muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempito para leer esto…dejen reviews en caso de que quieran darme algún consejo, ideas para más adelante, o palabras de felicitaciones, todo será bienvenido…para finalizar, un saludito para ****fridanikte**** y ****fiore-star****…****ahora sin más que decir…nos estamos viendo luego, cuando pueda subir el CUARTO capítulo de la historia!...toy re feliz!...no creí que iban a ser varios capítulos…y queda para rato!...muchas gracias por todo…nos vemos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA A TODOS!...volví!...esta semana estuve muy ocupado, y ahora que tengo un tiempito libre subí el cuarto capítulo de esta historia!...muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, y para las que piden romance que se preparen, porque en este capítulo pasa algo jajaja…sin más que decir, los dejo con la historia…**

**Mi mejor enemigo**

**Capitulo cuatro – "Hogar Dulce Hogar" **

Un nuevo día en la ciudad milagro, algunos creerían que sería lo mismo de siempre, pero para Manny, Frida y Sebastian, sería el mejor día de su vida. Tenían pensado divertirse de muchas maneras, y de paso simplemente conversar del pasado y del presente.

_ah, la ciudad milagro, es hermoso volver a casa – dijo sebastian

_bueno seba, no es la mejor ciudad del mundo para que estés tan emocionado – dijo sarcástico Manny.

_cada lugar, cosa u objeto tiene su "toque" especial, el cual lo hace realmente hermoso y único! – respondió Seba

_claro Manny, aquí hay churros por todos lados! – Dijo feliz Frida – en otros lugares es más difícil conseguir!

_bueno chicos – dijo seba – que les gustaría hacer ahora?

_YA SE!, YA SE! , vallamos a los videos juegos – dijo ansioso Manny

_de paso conseguimos unos churros y luego unos helados! – comento Frida

_y que esperamos? – Pregunto Seba – vamos!

En ese momento, fueron lo más aprisa posible a los lugares que donde habían planeado pasar su tiempo. Comieron churros, tomaron unos helados, y pasaron horas en los video juegos, cosa que dejo muy satisfechos a Manny y Frida, aunque Seba no se veía igual de bien como ellos dos, sino que se lo notaba algo confundido, hecho por lo cual, Manny y Frida quisieron averiguar la causa.

_vallamos a la plaza a descansar – dijo Manny, por lo cual Frida y Sebastian lo siguieron.

Una vez allí, los tres se sentaron bajo un árbol que se encontraba justamente en el centro del parque, con un hermoso atardecer, una brisa que los relajaba completamente, y un silencio que era ideal para un buen descanso o para un tiempo de relajación, Manny, Frida y Sebastian se recostaron en el lugar, dejando un silencio algo incomodo, que luego sería roto por unos de los tres.

_oye Seba – pregunto Frida – sucede algo malo?

_porque lo preguntas? – dijo Sebastian

_te hemos notado algo decaído, sin ánimos de divertirte – dijo Manny

_bueno chicos, primero que nada, extrañe la ciudad un poco y me hace feliz estar devuelta aquí, pero ha cambiado un poco desde que me fui – dijo Seba

_cambiado? – pregunto Frida – y en que ha cambiado?

_hay muchas personas que conocí que ya no viven en la ciudad, varios héroes ya no se los ve por aquí, la gente tiene miedo, entre varias cosas más – respondió Sebastian – esta ciudad, ya no se considera segura, tanto para ciudadanos comunes como para héroes, espero que no desaparezca en las sombras a manos de los villanos, y que tarde o temprano se limpie la ciudad de todo el mal que la amenaza.

_tranquilo, tarde o temprano los villanos serán llevados ante la justicia – dijo Manny

_si, además es un lugar lindo para vivir, es verdad que tiene sus defectos, pero si lo miras desde otro aspecto, es un muy buen lugar – Dijo Frida

_gracias muchachos, sus palabras me sirvieron de ánimo – dijo Seba – pero hay algunas cosas que quisiera saber, si es que me quieren decir.

_por supuesto – dijo Frida – que clase de preguntas son?

_eh, son de todo un poco – dijo Seba riéndose levemente

_pues adelante, tienes a las personas indicadas – dijo Manny

En ese momento, Sebastian inicio una conversación algo peculiar, donde simplemente hizo preguntas sobre la escuela, los amigos, el deber, bromas que suelen hacer, los enemigos de Manny, como "el oso", "el mal verde", "sartana y djando de los muertos", y muchos otros mas, además de preguntarle a Frida si también tenía enemigos, a lo cual respondió "zoey aves" con algo de enojo. Todo iba bien, hasta que Seba decidió terminar la conversación haciendo una última pregunta.

_bueno chicos, ya les he hecho toda clase de preguntas, pero aun falta una, la más importante – dijo Sebastian

_adelante, danos tu mejor golpe – dijo Frida, en forma de desafío.

_ustedes ya son novios? – pregunto Seba

_que somos no-novi-os-s? – dijo tartamudeando Manny

_exacto!, es decir, hacen muy buena pareja, les gusta lo mismo, hacen TODO juntos!. Son tal para cual – dijo Sebastian, haciendo que Manny y Frida se pusieran sonrojados.

_ee-eh, no! – Dijo Frida – solo somos amigos, verdad Manny?

_e-eh, SI! Solo amigos, solo eso, nada más! – dijo este con algo de nerviosismo.

_está bien, está bien…solo era una pregunta – dijo riendo Sebastian, por lo cual Frida y Manny decidieron que ya era hora de irse a sus respectivas casas.

Primero fueron a dejar a Frida a su casa, ya que su padre se estaba impacientando porque su hija no volvía y ya era algo de noche, luego Manny y Sebastian fueron a la casa del macho, Seba solo acompaño a Manny, luego se iría a su departamento, pero justo cuando Manny estaba por entrar a su casa, Sebastian lo detuvo para hablarle seriamente.

_Manny, necesito decirte algo.

_si claro, que sucede? – dijo Manny

_mira, es hora de que digas la verdad – dijo seba con un tono serio – es obvio que te gusta Frida

_QUE? Ella es mi amiga – dijo Manny defendiéndose – como puede gustarme mi amiga?

_es verdad es tu amiga, tu compañera, y tu amor!. No puedes ocultárselo! – dijo Seba

_no hay nada que ocultar! – dijo Manny algo enojado

_ya basta Manny, admítelo – insistió Seba

_no es verdad – dijo Manny algo nervioso

_dilo de una vez! – volvió a decir Seba

_son men-mentiras – tartamudeo Manny

_QUE YA LO ADMITAS! – Grito Seba

_DE ACUERDO!, BIEN!, ME GUSTA Frida!, contento? – dijo Manny – la amo desde el primer día que la conocí, es increíblemente hermosa, su mirada es única, su pelo, sus actitudes, todo de ella me encanta!, eso querías saber?

_lo sabia! – dijo en tono de victoria Sebastian – Manny, me parece perfecto que sientas eso, pero aun no entiendo porque no se lo has dicho aun!. No te has preguntado si ella siente lo mismo por ti?

_algunas veces, pero cada vez que quiero confesárselo – comento Manny – mi valor desaparece, y hago todo lo posible por evitarlo.

_debes decírselo Manny – comento Seba

_y porque te interesa tanto que me guste Frida? – pregunto el chico

_porque veras Manny, el tiempo pasa muy repito, y hay que aprovechar cada momento que nos brinda, sino lo haces, será tarde cuando quieras hacer todas las cosas que querías hacer! – Respondió Seba – debes decirle lo que sientes por Frida hoy, porque quizás el mañana ya sea demasiado tarde, ella puede estar con otro, tu puedes juntarte con otra chica, o quizás…todo desaparezca en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

_tal vez tengas razón – dijo Manny, que no podía evitar pensar, que lo que dijo su amigo era la pura verdad, el debía expresarles sus sentimientos a Frida antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

_piénsalo Manny, piénsalo – dijo Seba – nos vemos mañana y salúdame a tu padre de mi parte – luego de ese pedido, Sebastian se fue a su residencia, dejando a Manny, quien no dejaba de pensar que tenía razón. Y que debía de actuar de inmediato.

Luego de la conversación entre Manny y Seba, El chico rivera decidió irse a dormir. Al despertar, y darse cuenta de que ya era el otro día, decidió levantarse, comer algo, y luego salió a ver a Frida, para hablar con ella, por lo cual fue a su casa.

Una vez allí, golpeo y lo recibió la madre de Frida, Carmela Suarez, quien le dijo a Manny que su hija se había ido al centro de la ciudad con Sebastian a comer unos churos. Por lo cual el chico se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a tal lugar, y una vez allí, busco a ambas persona hasta encontrarlas sentados en una banca, efectivamente comiendo unos churros. Manny se dirigió hasta donde ellos dos, hasta encontrarse parado frente a ellos.

_seba, nos permites un minuto a solas con Frida? – pregunto Manny

_por supuesto – dijo Seba, quien se sentó en otra banca cerca de ahí para dejar a los chicos con algo de privacidad.

_que sucede Manny? – pregunto Frida

_eeh, mira Frida, hay algo que debo decirte – dijo el chico algo nervioso – es algo sobre nosotros, sobre nuestra amistad.

_que pasa con eso? – Pregunto la chica – acaso ya no me quieres como amiga?

_no, no es eso, nuestra amistad es perfecta, es solo que, con el paso del tiempo he podida darme cuenta de algo sobre ti – dijo aun más nervioso Manny – es que, me gus…me gust...me gustaaaaa… - tartamudeo el chico.

_te gusta…que? – dijo Frida.

_ah…me gusta – dijo el chico nervioso, por lo cual tomo aire, se relajo, y se preparó para decírselo a Frida.

_anda, que te gusta? – dijo impaciente la chica.

_me gustas tú Frida – dijo Manny.

_que te gus-to yo? – dijo Frida algo sonrojada.

_si, me gusta y no sabe cuánto! – Dijo Manny con más valor que antes – adoro tu forma de ser, tus actitudes, tus ojos, tu risa…Frida, Yo Manuel Pablo Gutierres O´Brian Equihua Rivera te amo, desde el primer momento en que te vi – luego de decir esto, Manny comenzó a acortar distancia entre Frida y el.

_Manny, no sabes cuánto espere que digas eso – dijo Frida, cosa que sorprendió a Manny, pero que lo alegro – ya no tengo que ocultarlo más, yo también te amo, desde que te conocí, me gustas mucho, mucho mucho! – dijo Frida, quien también comenzó a acortar distancia entre Manny y ella.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos, se acercaban cada vez mas y mas, los segundo parecían horas, y ambos chicos sentían el corazón del otro latir cada vez mas fuerte y más rápido, sus respiraciones comenzaron a acariciar las mejillas del otro, el calor de su cuerpo se podía percibir, sus ojos comenzaron cerrarse lentamente, y sus labio estaban a no más de centímetros de unirse en un beso que ambos habían estado esperando desde hace ya un largo tiempo.

Pero justo antes de que pudieras concluir tan hermoso momento, a lo lejos se oyó una explosión, que sacudió el suelo, haciendo que ambos chicos perdieran el equilibrio y pos consecuencia cayera n al suelo, luego de reaccionar, vieron que el temblor había sido producido por Sartana De los Muertos, que estaba atacando a la ciudad, con un numeroso grupo de esqueletos bandidos. Manny no vacilo, y giro su evilla transformándose en "el tigre", luego de sujetar a Frida, se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde se llevaba a cabo el desastre. Una vez allí, vieron que White pantera y Sebastian ya se encontraban en ese lugar, por lo cual se detuvieron junto a ellos, así luchar juntos para detener a Sartana.

_ríndete Sartana! – Ordeno Rodolfo – no tienes oportunidad!

_eso veremos!, - dijo en forma desafiante la villana – ni tú. Ni siquiera tu hijo o su tonta amiga podrán detenerme. Ni mucho menos ese mocos… - pero antes mencionar al otro joven que estaba allí presente, Sartana se le quedo mirando, con expresión de odio.

_TU! – grito Sartana – Sebastian, has vuelto! No te habías dado por vencido, y habías escapado de la ciudad?

_solo fueron unas vacaciones Sartana – Dijo Sebastian – he vuelto para vencerte definitivamente.

_eso lo veremos! BANDIDOS! ATAQUEN! – ordeno la villana, haciendo que todos los esqueletos fuesen a destruir a Rodolfo, Manny, Frida y Sebastian

En eso, White Pantera se dispuso a combatir a un grupo de unos treinta esqueletos, Manny y Frida se encargaban de unos quince y Sebastian de unos treinta. La lucha fue duradera y agotadora. White Pantera logro acabar con sus oponentes con una serie de patadas y fuertes golpes, Manny y Frida eliminaron al grupo de quince esqueletos bandidos utilizando las resistentes y mortales garras de El Tigre y lo que Frida les lanzaba o utilizaba para golpearlos, mientras que Sebastian logro acabar a treinta esqueletos con unos pocos golpes, Rodolfo y Manny quedaron impresionados por la magnitud del poder de su camarada, pero sin mucho tiempo que desperdiciar, se dirigieron a Sartana, ya que era hora de detenerla a ella.

_ahora que ya terminamos con tus patéticos esqueletos, es tu turno villana – dijo White pantera.

_creen que será tan fácil? – Dijo la villana – pues se equivocan! – luego disparo un rayo con su guitarra mística hacia Manny, quien esquivo el ataque que impacto contra un edificio, haciendo que este colapsara.

Luego, Sartana intento otra serie de disparos mas, uno de ellos se dirigía hacia Frida, Manny al ver eso Gritó…

_FRIDA! CUIDADO! – advirtió Manny, a la vez que se interpone entre Frida y el disparo, colocándose Frente a su amiga.

Frida solo abrazo a Manny, esperando que el ataque diese en el blanco. Pero Manny no sintió el impacto del rayo, al abrir los ojos vio que Sebastian se interpuso entre el rayo y ellos dos, recibiendo el ataque, el cual le provoco una herida grave, aunque el no lo admitió y sin que Sartana pudiera reaccionar, Sebastian la golpeo, de tal manera que ella soltó su guitarra. Seba la tomo, mientras Sartana veía con odio a sus enemigos quienes habían vencido.

_tonto! Devuélveme mi guitarra o lo pagaras caro – ordeno Sartana

_claro, te la devolveré hecha mil pedazos! – grito Seba, al mismo tiempo en que destruyo la guitarra de un golpe, haciendo que esta resplandeciera.

_NOOOO! – Grito la villana – juro que me las pagaran! En especial TU sebastian!, TODOS MORIRAN! – dijo Sartana con gran ira, para luego desaparecer con el resplandor de la guitarra.

La lucha había terminado, por lo menos ahora, pero todos sabían que Sartana volvería, y ahora con un solo motivo en mente, vengarse de aquellos quienes se atrevieron a impedir sus malévolos planes. Pero por el momento, aquellos valientes que arriesgaron su vida, debían descansar, porque más adelante les esperaba mayores desafíos, en los cuales la victoria no está asegurada.

**SIII!...termine el cuarto capítulo!...re largo me quedo, y falta mucho mas eh…conste que ahora puse algo de romance…y no se preocupen, pondré mas partes así, pero ahora se viene lo bueno, de ahora en mas todo cambia, jejeje…un saludo para todos! Dejen reviews!...nos vemos cuando suba el siguiente capítulo…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos!...eh aquí el capitulo 5!...se me está haciendo larga la historia! Pero ya falta menos que antes…jajajaja…sin más que decir los dejo con el nuevo capítulo de…**

**Mi mejor enemigo**

**Capitulo 5 – venganza y traición**

Manny, Frida, Rodolfo Y Sebastian se encontraban en la "casa del macho", descansando de la victoria que habían obtenido al vencer a Sartana de los muertos y a su grupo de esqueletos bandido, quienes querían causar destrozos por la ciudad. La batalla no había sido tan fácil que digamos, además de el hecho de que habían terminado agotados por el enfrentamiento, Sebastian había resultado herido debido a que un rayo que lanzo Sartana con su guitarra había impactado contra Seba, por haberse interpuesto entre el rayo y su verdadero objetivo que era Frida y Manny, quienes sin olvidar ese detalle quisieron agradecérselo.

_oye Seba, de verdad te doy la gracias por haber evitado que ese Rayo de Sartana nos haya hecho puré! – dijo Frida

_De nada chicos – dijo Seba, quien hizo una sonrisa, para disimular que le dolía la espalda, lugar en donde había impactado el ataque.

_pero porque lo hiciste? – le pregunto Manny

_porque preferí que el ataque me haya hecho esta herida que sanara tarde o temprano – explico Seba- en vez de que haya dado contra ustedes y hubiesen terminados hospitalizados.

_gracias – dijo Manny luego de lo que le dijo su Amigo.

Por el momento la calma había sido restaurada, pero ¿cuánto faltaba para que volviera a ser quebrada?. En otro lugar de la ciudad Milagro, se encontraba una villana, cuyos intentos de apoderarse de la ciudad había fracasado, a causa de la intervención de Manny, Frida, Rodolfo y Seba. Esa villana no era más ni menos que Sartana de los muertos, quien se encontraba en su guarida, maldiciendo a quienes se interponían en su camino e impedía sus planes.

_malditos sean esos entrometidos! – grito la villana

_tengo que deshacerme de ellos de una buena vez y para siempre!. Así la ciudad Milagro será convertida en cenizas! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – rio maliciosamente

_pero…como puedo hacer para destruirlos?. No será nada fácil, pero sé exactamente quién es el indicado para ayudarme con este asunto – dijo Sartana para luego dirigir su mirada a un sector de la guarida que se encontraba en total oscuridad – tu Django! Me ayudaras a destruir a esas alimañas? – pregunto la villana, quien estaba mirando a su nieto salir de entre las sombras.

_por supuesto abuela, juntos eliminaremos a esos patéticos héroes por haberse atrevido a desafiarnos! JAJAJAJAJA –acepto el joven villano, que luego comenzó a reir de una forma macabra.

_excelente! Solo debemos idear la forma perfecta de lograrlo. – dijo Sartana

_ya me encargue se eso – dijo el villano con una expresión de maldad pura – tengo el plan perfecto para acabarlos de la peor forma posible!

Habían pasado dos días desde la lucha que tuvieron con Sartana, y Manny y Frida se encontraban camino a casa de Frida para cenar, luego de terminar otro día de clases. El trayecto fue rápido, y ambos chicos ya se encontraban en casa de los Suarez donde el motivo de la cena era porque Emiliano Suarez decidió darle una recompensa a Sebastian por haber impedido que su hija haya salidos gravemente herida en la batalla contra la Sartana.

_esto es genial! – Dijo Manny – que bueno que tu papá acepto en que nuestras familias se juntasen a cenar.

_si, y mejor porque hay de todo para comer! – Dijo Frida – espero que nuestras familias se lleven bien – dijo al ver que había un clima de tensión en la casa por la presencia de la familia Suarez y la familia Rivera.

_Todos! Por favor, hay que pasarla bien, es una cena para disfrutarla entre familia y amigos – Dijo Sebastian, animando así un poco el clima del lugar.

_tiene razón – dijeron María Rivera y Carmela Suarez – se supone que hay que celebrar que todos salieron ilesos de la batalla.

_por supuesto! – dijo Rodolfo – nunca nos vencerán si estamos juntos! , los héroes unidos jamás seremos vencidos!.

_En eso te equivocas White Pantera – dijo Django que estaba cerca de la residencia Suarez, presenciando el momento que estaban pasando.

_cuando mi abuela termine los últimos toques para nuestra venganza, aunque estén todos juntos, pagaran caro su insolencia al habernos enfrentado, e impedido que la ciudad milagro ya sea parte del olvido – dijo el villano con gran ira – disfruten su comida, porque será la última que tendrá JAJAJAJAJA. – luego desapareció del lugar.

Luego de un par de horas, los Riveras estaban a punto de irse de la residencia Suarez a su respectivo hogar. Pero unos minutos antes de que Manny se fuera a su casa Frida lo llamo a su habitación para hablar sobre un tema importante.

_oye Manny, sobre lo que paso ayer, antes del ataque de Sartana, me habías dicho algo, sobre nosotros. – dijo la chica, quien estaba sonrojada – y quería saber si…era verdad lo que me dijiste…que si te gusto…

_Eeh s-si Frida – dijo Manny, quien estaba nervioso y muy sonrojado – cada palabra era verdad, yo te gusto? – pregunto el chico

_si Manny, mucho mucho – dijo Frida para luego comenzar a acortar distancia entre ella y Manny. El ese momento, ambos se encontraban muy sonrojados, pero felices debido a que por fin estaban por darse ese beso que tanto estaban esperando. Los segundos pasaban y parecían horas, hasta que Manny y Frida, sintieron los dulces y calurosos labios del otro, pues había ocurrido lo tan ansiado, Manny y Frida se estaban dando su primer beso, el que revelaba lo que uno sentía por el otro, luego de un par de minutos y por falta de aire se separaron, sus cabezas se tocaban y ellos se miraban directamente a los ojos del otro, algo agitados y sonrojados, pero felices.

En eso, el gran momento que estaban pasando fue interrumpido por unas explosiones que se escuchaban afuera, cerca del volcán de la ciudad Milagro. Manny y Frida bajaron para buscar a sus familias que se encontraban en grandes sospechas sobre tales explosiones.

_debemos ir a ver qué ha sucedido – Dijo Rodolfo

_de acuerdo, Pantera, Sebastian vengan conmigo – Dijo Emiliano – los demás quédense aquí. – acto siguiente Rodolfo y Emiliano se fueron a investigar lo sucedido, y Manny y Frida desobedecieron lo que les habían dicho y fueron a ver lo que sucedía. Siguieron a los adultos, hasta la cima del volcán, donde estaban buscando lo que produjo las explosiones, hasta que se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

_Manny y Frida! Que hacen aquí? – grito enojado Rodolfo – esto puede ser peligroso para un par de niños!.

_coincido con el – Dijo Emiliano – ahora mismo se van a casa!.

_pero.. – dijeron al unísono Manny y Frida.

_nada de peros chicos – dijo Sebastian – vallan y dejen esto en nuestras manos. – pero justo cuando Seba termino de decir eso, una voz que provenía de adentro del volcán, los detuvo y les dijo.

_nadie se ira de aquí – Dijo la voz – todos pagaran con sus vidas!

_SARTANA! – dijeron todos allí presentes al ver que efectivamente era ella, la que produjo las explosiones para llamar la atención de Rodolfo, Manny, Frida, Sebastian y Emiliano (por haber querido ir al lugar). Luego la villana lanzo un rayo negro con su guitarra, que hizo salir varios brazos esqueléticos del suelo, atrapando y llevando a todos los presente dentro del volcán. Una vez allí, Sartana lanzo otro rayo que cerró el volcán, impidiendo que nada pueda entrar o salir de allí.

_ahora no podrán escapar de su perdición! JAJAJAJAJA – dijo Sartana para luego reír como maniática.

_Sartana!, acaso quieres que te derrotemos de nuevo? – dijo Rodolfo en forma desafiante

_pobre héroe! – dijo burlonamente la villana – ahora la suerte esta de mi lado!, los tengo a todos bajo mi merced!.

_de todas formas te vamos a derrotar – Dijo Emiliano

_te vamos a hacer puré! – Dijo Manny – tu sola no eres ningún desafío!

_y quien dijo que estaba sola? – menciono Sartana, a lo que todos pusieron cara de sorpresa al oír una voz acercarse a ellos – o no? Querido nieto!.

_por supuesto abuela –Dijo Django acercándose a su abuela – nosotros los destruiremos aquí y ahora! JAJAJAJA

En ese momento Sartana invoca a un numeroso grupo de esqueletos bandido, que una vez allí, se disponen a atacar a Manny, Frida, Rodolfo, Emiliano y Sebastian quienes estaban atrapados por unos brazos esqueléticos, ellos intentaban desenfrenadamente soltarse para poder luchar, pero no lo lograban y los esqueletos bandidos se acercaban cada vez más con el fin de aniquilarlos de la forma por dolorosa posible.

Intento tras intento, Manny por fin pudo soltar unos de sus brazos, sacando sus garras, puede soltarse al mismo y a los demás, quienes una vez libres comienzan a repeler a los esqueletos. Emiliano se quedaba cerca de su hija para poder defenderla, Rodolfo fue contra Sartana, Manny comenzó la lucha con Django y Sebastian aniquilaba uno por uno a los esqueletos bandidos. Sartana y Django tenían una ira incontrolable contra todos, por lo cual su fuerza había aumentado debido a tal ira. Por lo tanto, a Manny y Rodolfo que luchaban contra ellos les costaba mucho seguir la pelea, cada vez mas cansados, por suerte Emiliano y Sebastian acabaron con los esqueletos bandidos y fueron en su ayuda.

Sartana veía como su plan no estaba resultando al pie de la letra y por eso comenzó a alarmarse, Django por su parte no demostró ningún signo de desesperación, por lo cual la villana le dijo.

_el plan no está funcionando Django. Debemos irnos ahora que podemos.

_no abuela – dijo Django – el plan está resultando a la perfección, solo observa. – a lo que la villana observo que Django uso su guitarra, y con un gran esfuerzo lanzo un conjuro que hizo temblar al volcán, el cual estaba a solo segundos de hacer erupción.

_que el volcán se encargue de ellos – dijo Django, y Sartana solo rio maliciosamente, y luego ella aprovecho la distracción de sus enemigos para lanzar un rayo rojo con su guitarra a Sebastian (quien antes fue el que destruyo la guitarra de Sartana), pero Seba pudo esquivarlo, mientras el rayo dio en un lado del volcán haciendo un agujero que les permitía salir de allí. Sartana vio que había cometido un error, les había creado una salida, por lo cual al ver que Seba se distrajo o con el hoyo recién hecho, le disparo otro rayo, el cual dio en el blanco. Además Django utilizo su guitarra para noquear a Frida y a Emiliano, luego de eso, el volcán comenzó a emitir muchos gases tóxicos, motivo por el cual les quedaba poco tiempo para salir con vida de ese lugar.

_Manny no hay mucho tiempo – Dijo Rodolfo – toma a Frida y sácala de aquí, yo llevare a Emiliano – Manny obedeció y tomo a Frida, mientras su padre tomo a Emiliano, justo cuando estaban por salir de allí Manny le llamo la atención a su padre.

_papá!, Sebastian sigue allí! – dijo Manny, y ambos dejaron afuera a Frida y a Emiliano para volver a entrar al volcán por Sebastian. Una vez adentro, los gases del volcán no les permitían ver casi nada, pero luego pudieron localizar a Sebastian, que estaba herido en sus piernas y espalda, pero que aun así estaba luchando contras Sartana y Django, pero los villanos llevaban una ventaja, y Sebastian estaba resultando más cansado, sus heridas empeoraban, y el gas toxico que emanaba el volcán lo estaba sofocando.

_Sebastian Vámonos! – dijo Rodolfo quien tomo a Sebastian de un brazo y lo jalaba fuera del volcán.

_no será tan fácil Rivera! – Dijo Sartana quien comenzó a disparar rayos con su guitarra hacia Rodolfo y Sebastian, mientras Manny luchaba contra Django. Hasta que en un momento unos de los ataques de Django, lastima a Manny de tal manera que no puede seguir luchando, su cuerpo estaba muy dañado y no podía continuar, al ver esto Rodolfo toma a Manny y sin dudarlo lo saca del volcán, pero justo antes de salir mira hacia atrás y ve a Sebastian.

_Rodolfo!, Manny! – decía Seba, quien no podía levantarse para salir de allí debido a sus graves heridas – a-ayu-ayuden-me!

Pero Rodolfo se dio la vuelta y llevo a su hijo fuera del volcán, dejando a Seba a su suerte.

Sebastian estaba realmente confundido, lo habían abandonado, para morir. Luego de eso, sin poder contenerse soltó un par de lagrimas, que Sartana y Django pudieron ver, y sin dudarlo le dijeron.

_y osan llamarse súper héroe! Hasta los villanos tenemos honor, y dejar a un camarada es un acto de cobardía! – decía Sartana.

_te sacaremos de aquí – dijo Django quien intento ayudar a Sebastian, pero se sorprendió al ver que este no quería ayuda.

_es increíble que sean ustedes quienes quieran ayudarme, y no a quienes considere mi familia – Dijo Sebastian con una gran tristeza – gracias, pero me quedare aquí, creo que es eso lo que los Riveras querían. – luego de esas palabras Sartana y Django lo miraron un momento, pero luego se fueron de allí, dejando completamente solo a Sebastian.

Fuera del volcán de la ciudad milagro, se podía ver como el volcán estaba a punto de hacer erupción, y se podían ver como una gran cantidad de gas toxico salía de este.

_papá! Debemos ir por Sebastian! – dijo Manny a su padre, el cual solo se quedo callado con una mirada seria al volcán.

Luego de unos segundos, el volcán hizo erupción, emanando una gran cantidad de lava y gases tóxicos. La explosión que hizo fue tal que toda la ciudad se estremeció ante tal suceso, pero Manny miraba al volcán con gran tristeza, porque allí estaba Sebastián, su mejor amigo que había sido abandonado a su suerte. Justamente en medio de la erupción del volcán se logro escuchar un grito de dolor, tan desgarrador que te hacia estremecer, y sentir mucho dolor. Era Seba, quien estaba siendo cubierto por la lava que salía del volcán en el que fue abandonado.

_nooo – dijo Manny en voz baja, al ver y escuchar todo lo que le sucedía a su amigo Seba.

**Jejejeje…termine el capitulo 5!...ta largo, y es traumático jajaja…ahora se viene lo mejor!...JAJAJAJAJA…dejen reviews!...espero que les haya gustado y todavía falta, pero falta menos que antes…gracias y chaoooo…**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO!...gente! por fin se acerca el final…calculando faltan un par de capítulos…aunque no se con exactitud cuánto me faltaría jejeje…pero se viene el final! Eso es lo importante jajaja…mejor dejo de distraerme y los dejo con el nuevo capítulo de…**

**Mi mejor enemigo**

**Capitulo 6 – amistades perdidas**

Habían pasado ya doce horas del ataque de Sartana y Django, donde solo cuatro de cinco personas que habían estado luchando contra los villanos, habían salido con vida. Manny, Rodolfo, Frida y Emiliano fueron los sobrevivientes, pero hubo uno que se quedo atrás, no por el hecho de haber sido asesinado, sino que fue abandonado. Lo dejaron solo para morir.

Emiliano y Frida yacían en el hospital. Su estado no era grave, pero se tomo la decisión de llevarlos ahí para que sean cuidados y se recuperen. Carmela y sus hijas Anita y Nikita, junto a la familia Rivera, aguardaban allí, a que Emiliano y Frida despertaran. Pasaron un par de horas, hasta que por fin sucedió.

_Ha-aay, mi cabeza! – se quejaba Frida

_dónde estoy? – pregunto la niña, al no entender que hacía en ese lugar.

_Frida! – dijeron al mismo tiempo los allí presentes. Su Madre y sus hermanas la abrazaron ya que estaban muy felices de que estuviera bien.

_que bien que estés sana y salva mi querida hija! – dijo Carmela Suarez.

_gracias mamá! – dijo Frida abrazando a su madre.

_oigan, yo también existo! – dijo Emiliano, que acababa de despertar.

_PAPÁ! – dijeron Anita y Nikita, que abrazaron a su padre felices.

_hola hijitas! – dijo Emiliano – que bueno verlas. Frida, te encuentras bien?

_si papá! – Dijo Frida – no te preocupes.

_qué bueno que despertaron! – dijo Rodolfo, quien junto a su familia acababan de entrar a la habitación.

_si estoy bien – dijo Emiliano – pero que sucedió?

_están todos bien? – pregunto a la vez Frida

Después de las preguntas, el silencio reino en la sala, nadie decía nada, solo se quedaron cabizbajos en silencio total. Luego de varios segundos, Manny tomo valor y comenzó a hablar.

_e-eh, no todos estamos bien Frida – dijo el joven Rivera.

_como que "no todos"? – pregunto Frida

_Manny, yo se los diré – dijo Rodolfo – lo que pasa es que, hubo alguien que no salió de ese lugar.

_como que alguien no salió! – dijo Emiliano, que comenzó a ver hacia todos lados, buscando a quien podría ser ese "alguien", hasta que la respuesta llego a su cabeza.

_donde está Sebastian? – dijo Emiliano. Pero nadie respondía.

_donde esta? – repitió la pregunta.

_veras Emiliano – dijo Rodolfo – en medio de la batalla, los noquearon a ustedes dos, luego Manny y Yo los sacamos del lugar, luego…

_YA SE QUE PASO! – dijo Emiliano, interrumpiendo a Rodolfo – DONDE ESTA SEBASTIAN?

_lo más probable…es que este muerto – dijo Rodolfo.

Luego de ese comentario, Emiliano y Frida quedaron sorprendidos, no podían creer lo que le había sucedido a Sebastian, al parecer todos sabían que paso con Seba, pero algo que cruzo por la mente de Frida fue saber cómo paso.

_como sucedió? – dijo la niña.

_e-eh…fue luchando – dijo Manny, intentando no decir exactamente lo que sucedió, no por miedo, sino por vergüenza.

_así de simple? – dijo Frida, algo dudosa de lo que le dijo su amigo

_Manny, tienen derecho a saber cómo sucedió – Dijo Rodolfo a su hijo – les contare lo que sucedió – al decir eso, todos hicieron silencio, prestándole atención al adulto.

_resulta que efectivamente estaba luchando contra Sartana y Django, en ese momento Manny tomo a Frida y Yo a Emiliano sacándolos del lugar. Luego nos dimos cuenta de que Sebastian seguía adentro del volcán, así que fuimos por él, nuevamente adentro intentamos ayudarlo luchando contra los villanos, pero Manny fue herido y tuve que sacarlo rápidamente de ahí o seria tarde, pero justamente cuando estaba saliendo del volcán, Seba fue herido de tal manera que no podía salir por sus propios medios – dijo Rodolfo, quien cada vez se ponía triste, y mostraba una gran culpa que recorría su cuerpo.

_Y? – dijeron Emiliano y Frida. Rodolfo tomo aire y prosiguió.

_cuando estaba por salir, vi que él me pidió ayuda, pero tenía que sacar a Manny. No tenía tiempo de ayudarlo y salvar a mi hijo al mismo tiempo – dijo el adulto casi llorando – así que lo…l-lo…abandoné!

_QUE HICISTE QUE? – grito Emiliano totalmente furioso.

_lo deje para salvar a Manny! – dijo Rodolfo – lo deje morir!

_cómo pudiste hacerle eso! – grito Emiliano – y te haces llamar héroe!

Rodolfo no dijo nada, solo se quedo en silencio, lamentándose. Pero Manny lo defendió.

_OYE! Mi padre lo dejo para salvarles la vida a ustedes dos como a mí – dijo Manny, haciendo que Emiliano se callara.

_esto no es verdad! – Dijo Frida comenzando a llorar – debe ser un sueño…

_lo lamento Frida, pero no es un sueño – dijo Manny, abrazando a su amiga en un intento para consolarla.

Todos los presentes se quedaron unos minutos lamentando lo ocurrido. Luego de unas 4 horas, les dieron el Alta a Frida y su padre, así que se dirigieron a sus casas para descansar de todo.

Paso una semana de lo ocurrido, la cicatriz que dejo la perdida de Sebastian aun estaba abierta, y el dolor aun no se iba en los cuerpos de sus amigos. Frida se encontraba junto a su amigo en la "casa del macho", mirando televisión. Cerca de ellos estaba Rodolfo y Gran papi, quienes conversaban tranquilamente.

_oye Manny, estoy aburrida. Hagamos algo divertido – Dijo Frida

_pero que podemos hacer? – dijo El chico

_podríamos comer churros

_que tal si vamos a… - pero algo interrumpió lo que iba a decir Manny. Las luces de la sala comenzaron a apagarse y prenderse continuamente.

_debe ser un problema eléctrico – dijo Gran papi. Pero luego se escucho una voz, que no se lograba entender perfectamente lo que decía.

_aa-aa-aaa-a-hhh-hh – decía la voz

_que es eso? – dijo Frida, quien se sujeto a Manny por estar asustada

_no lo sé – dijo Manny. Pero luego se escucho perfectamente lo que decía la voz.

_POR QUE! – dijo, para luego desvanecerse

_que fue eso? – dijo alarmado Rodolfo.

No lo sé – dijeron Manny, Frida y gran papi – pero ya se ha ido.

Todos quedaron intrigados y algo asustados por lo ocurrido. Frida al ir a su casa, les conto todo a sus padres, quienes solo le dijeron que no debía preocuparse de nada, aunque ellos sabían que algo andaba mal, pero que era mejor tratar de olvidarlo. Al otro día, Manny y Frida se dirigían al parque para pasar el rato, luego de que se confesaron lo que uno sentía por el otro, pasaban todo el tiempo junto, mucho más que antes. En un momento se sentaron bajo un árbol a conversar sobre ciertos asuntos.

_oye Frida que crees que haya sido las voces que oímos en mi casa? – pregunto Manny

_no lo sé – respondió Frida – pero quiero olvidarme de eso…me da algo de miedo lo que sucedió.

_no puedo dejar de pensar…que tal vez esa voz allá sido de Seba – dijo Manny

_pero Manny, tu sabe que el esta…bueno, ya sabes, muerto – dijo Frida

_ya sé, pero no sé porque no dejo de pensar en eso

_de seguro lo extrañas _ dijo la chica de pelo azul

_como no hacerlo…recuerdas como nos divertíamos los tres! – dijo Feliz y triste Manny

_esos fueron grandiosos momento – dijo feliz Frida – pero todo acabo cuando…

Pero algo interrumpió a Frida, un temblor sacudió el lugar, haciendo que Manny y Frida se alarmaran. Luego de unos segundo todo se normalizo, hasta que se pudo ver, que a unos pocos metros de los chicos, alguien salía del suelo, haciendo un enorme agujero por el cual salir. Manny y Frida se quedaron perplejos ante lo que veían…del suelo había salido Sebastian.

_como decía Frida, todo acabo cuando me traicionaron – dijo Seba. El ya no se veía como antes, tenía el pecho vendado y protegido con una especie de chaleco muy resistente pero no muy grande, la mitad izquierda de su cara parecía estar herida por quemaduras, sus manos estaban cubiertas y en su espalda traía una especie de espada.

Por el temblor, varios efectivos policiales fueron al lugar, incluyendo a Emiliano y a sus hijas (quienes son cadetes en entrenamiento), además de que White Pantera fuera a ver lo que sucedía. Todos quedaron sorprendido al ver que Seba estaba vivo, pero también quedaron impactados por su nueva apariencia.

_SEBASTIAN! ESTAS VIVO! – Dijo Rodolfo, quien se acerco a abrazar a Seba.

_me alegra que estén aquí…ahora sufrirán lo que yo sufrí! – luego de decir esto, Seba golpeo a Rodolfo, enviándolo varios metros hacia atrás por el fuerte golpe. Por tal acto, Manny fue junto a Frida a auxiliar a Rodolfo, mientras los policías apuntaban con sus armas a Sebastian.

_perfecto – dijo Seba – ahora los hare pagar!

**Uuuh…se viene la pelea! Jajaja…es muy probable que el capitulo que viene sea el ultimo…snif snif! Estoy tan orgulloso de esta historia…esto por terminar mi PRIMERA HISTORIA! Yupi!...jajaja…espero que les haya gustado…dejen Reviews!...nos vemos luego…**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA A TODOS!...personas de Fanfiction! Este día será recordado (por lo menos por mi)…como el día en que por fin terminé mi primera historia!...y si gente! Este es el ultimo capitulo SSSSSIIIIII!...más feliz imposible! Jajaja…espero que les guste…y quiero dedicar este capítulo a dos personitas en particular… Fiore-star y manchita Purple Blue jajajaja…muchas gracias amigas por todo el apoyo que me han dado…las quiero mucho!...son excelentes personas…BUENO!...sin más que decir…los dejo con el ultimo capitulo de…**

**Mi mejor enemigo**

**Capitulo siete – "De amigos a enemigos"**

Manny, Frida, Rodolfo y el grupo de policías comandados por Emiliano, quedaron sorprendidos porque Sebastian no había muerto en el volcán como ellos habían pensado. Pues, resulto ser peor, si bien Seba sobrevivió, opto por tomar venganza a quienes lo abandonaron a su suerte, en una situación en la que no podía hacer nada, más que esperar el inevitable final. Sebastian estaba por comenzar una lucha con quienes antes considero su familia, con el objetivo de destruirlos a todos, sin importar el costo.

_Seba! Por favor no lo hagas! – Dijo Emiliano, quien junto a los demás oficiales apuntaban con sus armas al nuevo enemigo – No me obligues a hacerte daño!

_querido Emiliano, yo no voy a salir dañado! – Dijo Sebastian – los dañados serán todos ustedes! – luego de eso Sebastian comenzó a correr al lugar donde estaban lios policías, acto por el cual ellos comenzaron a disparar con sus armas, pero era inútil, ninguna bala daba en el blanco, en todo caso las que si impactaban en su objetivo no hacían que Sebastian se detuviese, no lo podían detener, la ira se había apoderado de el por completo.

_no se atrevan a desafiarme! – grito seba, para luego golpear a los policías con tal fuerza que los noqueo a todos, menos a Emiliano.

_AAAHHH! Maldito! – grito Emiliano por el golpe que le dio Seba – pagaras por eso!

_te estoy esperando! – dijo seba para luego comenzar a pelear mano a mano con Emiliano. Para Seba esa pelea era un calentamiento, Emiliano lanzaba varios golpes y patadas, pero Seba las evadía y lanzaba una que otra risa de burla, a tal punto que Emiliano comenzó a enojarse y lanzar muchos golpes, pero sin mejora alguna, hasta que Seba se arto y golpeo a Emiliano en el estomago, dejándolo sin aire, muy adolorido y sin posibilidad de seguir peleando.

_jajajajajaja pensé que durarías mas – Dijo burlonamente Seba – que decepción! – luego, al ver a Emiliano retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo, Seba lo patea en la cabeza y lo deja inconsciente.

Manny y Frida asistían a Rodolfo quien había sido derribado por un golpe de Sebastian, luego de que Rodolfo se recupero de tal ataque los tres fueron a ayudar a Emiliano, pero al llegar solo vieron a Sebastian quien acababa de noquear a Emiliano. Frida, al ver a su padre derrotado, comenzó a soltar unas lágrimas para luego correr donde estaba su padre.

_Frida ESPERA! – Grito Manny, al ver a su amiga correr hacia su padre sin prestarle atención a Seba, quien ahora la tenía al alcance de su mano.

_PAPAAAA! – grito la niña al ver a su padre inconsciente ante sus pies – MALDITO! – grito la niña a Seba, quien solo rio, para luego tomar a Frida por el cuello y levantarla en el aire.

_jajajaja – reía Seba – en vez de preocuparte de tu papi, preocúpate de lo que te puedo hacer ahora!

_SUELTA A FRIDA! – ordeno Manny, quien comenzó a correr donde estaba Seba.

_por supuesto! TOMALA! – dijo Seba, para luego lanzar a Frida con fuerza hacia donde estaba Manny.

El chico agarro a Frida, pero ambos cayeron al suelo por la fuerza del lanzamiento de Sebastian. Mientras Manny y Frida se recuperaban de lo sucedido, Rodolfo aprovecho y se dirigió a donde estaba Seba, para así poder atacarlo por sorpresa y derrotarlo. Cuando llego donde estaba su enemigo, lo golpeo de una patada en la espalda, haciendo que Seba se cayera con mucha fuerza. Pero esto solo atrajo la atención de Sebastian, quien ahora se encargaría de Rodolfo.

_YA PARA SEBA! – Ordeno Rodolfo – como puedes hacernos esto! Somos tus amigos!

_QUE! Acaso yo soy el malo ahora? – Dijo muy enojado Seba – recuerda Rodolfo que fueron ustedes los que me abandonaron para morir como si no fuera nada! Y me dice que somos amigos! Pues bueno! Como buen amigo que soy te devuelvo el favor! Ahora los hare sufrir!

Sebastian y Rodolfo comenzaron a pelear de una manera que impresionaba a todos. Era una ir y venir de golpes. Rodolfo lanzaba unas patadas y golpes con una gran fuerza, que a pesar de dar contra el objetivo, Seba no quería ceder, no quería perder, quería cumplir su objetivo a toda costa. Luego de unos minutos Rodolfo comenzó a cansarse, cosa que Seba noto y aprovecho para usar sus fuerzas a fin de derrotar a Rodolfo. Decenas de golpes de Sebastian dieron contra Rodolfo, pero este no quería dar ningún paso atrás, hasta que Sebastian golpea a Rodolfo con una fuerza de tal magnitud que derribo a Rodolfo, cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

Manny y Frida presenciaron tal acto, habían quedado sorprendidos al ver que el papá de Manny había sido derrotado, y luego pensaron que era posible que perdieran la pelea. Pero aun así estaba decididos a dar lucha, aunque el resultado sea que pierdan y quien sabe que les haga Sebastian. Manny decidió enfrentar a Seba, mientras Frida esperaba el momento oportuno para sorprenderlo y atacarlo en un intento de detenerlo.

_esto termina ahora chicos! – dijo Seba

_termina para ti! – dijo Manny, para luego abalanzarse sobre Seba.

Manny lanzo varios ataques con sus garras muy afilada, en unos de esos golpes logra herir a Seba en un brazo, pero este sigue peleando a pesar de su herida, la cual sangraba bastante. Luego Seba saca su espada (la cual estaba colgando en su espalda) e intenta herir a Manny, pero por suerte ningún ataque da en el blanco y Manny logra evitar ser lastimado con el filo del arma.

Manny, se mueve con una velocidad y agilidad que logra quitarle la espada a Seba, para luego lanzarla lejos de ese lugar. No quedando otra opción, la pelea continua a mano limpia. Los minutos pasaban y toda la gente huía del lugar aterrados por la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo. En un momento Seba golpea a Manny lanzándolo lejos, al ver esto Frida se preocupa mucho por su amigo, pero antes de salir en su ayuda ve que Sebastian aparentemente no sabe que Frida esta pocos metro detrás de él, asi que la chica aprovecha esto y sale sigilosamente hacia donde estaba Seba, ella esperaba golpear en la cabeza a Seba para así noquearlo y terminar con todo. Pero justo cuando Frida estaba a punto de golpear a Seba, esté sujeta su brazo levantándola en el aire. Manny se levanta del suelo luego del golpe que Sebastian le había dado y estaba a punto de dirigirse donde estaba Seba para reanudar la pelea.

_ESO ME DOLIO! Ahora pagaras por…. – pero luego de decir eso, Manny observa que Seba lo mira con una cara sonriente mientras sostiene a Frida del cuello, en medio de Manny y Seba estaba la chica.

_jajajaja ríndete Manny o Frida lo pagara muy caro – dijo Seba

_déjala ir Seba! – Ordeno Manny – esto es entre tú y yo!

_tienes razón! Adiós Frida – dijo Seba, quien con un golpe especial derriba Frida, haciéndola caer donde estaba Manny.

_FRIDA! – dijo Manny al ver lo que le había ocurrido a su amiga – NADIE LE HACE ESTO A MI FRIDA!

En eso Manny invoca al espíritu del tigre, y con su fuerza aumentada golpea a Seba lanzándolos a ambos al volcán, donde ambos estaban a punto de caer en lava, pero Sebastian logra sujetarse de uno de los borde sobresalientes del volcán evitando el seguir cayendo, y para sorpresa sujeta a Manny del brazo, evitando que cayera a la lava. Luego de eso Emiliano despierta y logra levantarse a pesar de sus heridas, para luego despertar a Rodolfo y a su hija, quienes buscan a Manny y Seba, hasta ver que estaba a punto de car en el volcán, por lo cual fueron en su ayuda.

En el volcán, Manny veía a Seba algo asombrado, debido a que le salgo la vida, a pesar de que él quería destruirlo.

_porque me salvaste? – dijo Manny

_no puedo dejarte morir – dijo seba – no sé porque…pero no puedo…

_es porque es parte de tu familia! – dijo Rodolfo, que había llegado junto a Emiliano y Frida donde estaban Seba y Manny.

_vamos Seba, salgamos de aquí y olvidemos lo que paso! – dijo Frida

_COMO PUEDEN DECIR TALES COSAS! "OLVIDAR LO QUE PASO"! USTEDES ME DEJARON SOLO PARA MORIR! – dijo Sebastian

_todos cometemos errores Seba! – dijo Manny – pero lo importante es perdonar!

_nosotros te damos otra oportunidad porque somos una familia! – dijo Frida

_tu puedes darnos otra oportunidad? – dijo Rodolfo

Sebastian había quedado en silencio por unos segundos ante todo lo que habían dicho quienes en un momento el trato de eliminar, le querían dar otra oportunidad a pesar del daño que había causado.

_a pesar de todo lo que les hice, pueden perdonarme? – dijo Seba, por lo cual todos afirmaron moviendo la cabeza.

_vayamos a casa familia! – dijo Seba. Pero luego de eso, el borde por donde estaban sujetados Sebastian y Manny colapsa, dejando caer a los dos a la lava, ante tal suceso, Sebastian utiliza sus ultima fuerzas, sujeta a Manny y lo lanza donde estaban Rodolfo, Emiliano y Frida. Ellos veían como Manny se salvo, pero seba no correría la misma suerte, aunque él no iba irse sin despedirse.

_adiós Familia, jamás los olvidare! – dijo Seba, quien cayó a la lava hundiéndose mas y mas, hasta quedar totalmente cubierto por lava.

Luego de eso, Manny, Frida, Rodolfo y Emiliano regresan a la "casa del macho" donde la familia Suarez y Rivera aguardaban la llegada de los cuatro. Una vez allí, les contaron todo lo sucedido a sus familias. El dolor por la pérdida de un amigo fue muy grande para algunos, pero para otros no era así.

Manny no estaba triste, sino que se veía feliz, al ver eso Frida le pregunta porque su felicidad.

_oye Manny, que te causa tanta alegría? – dijo Frida.

_es lamentable la perdida de Sebastian, pero algo que recuperamos de él es su amistad, la cual siempre estará con nosotros y nunca nos dejara! – dijo muy feliz Manny, mientras todos los escuchaban y le daban la razón, menos uno.

_si si, pero no olviden que era un villano – dijo Emiliano – él era el enemigo!

_por supuesto que era el "enemigo" – dijo Manny – pero él era el mejor de todos!

**TA-DAAA! Gente! Termine la historia! SIIIIIIII!...estoy tan feliz por esto que creo que voy a llorar! Snif snif! Jajajaja naaaa….estoy muy feliz, espero que les haya gustado la historia…si bien no soy un experto le puse garra a mi creación!...espero que dejen reviews!...este capítulo está dedicado para mis dos nuevas amigas Fiore-star y manchita Purple Blue…las quiero mucho amigas! Gracias por todo el apoyo!...sin más que decir me despido. Hasta el próximo Fic que se me ocurra, espero que sea tan bueno como este, o por lo menos que sea interesante jajajajaja…un saludo para todos, su amigo Espartano.**


End file.
